Since the dawning of the computer age, users of computers have quickly come to rely on a variety of software program modules to assist them in their daily work or play. Typically, a computer user purchases software program modules for use on his or her home or office computer. Familiar software program modules include word processing applications, data spreadsheet applications and computer games. Unfortunately, software program modules can be very expensive, and the prospective user may only desire use of a particular program module for a brief period of time. For example, a business may require the use of a tax application only during its year-end tax return preparation. Likewise, a person may desire to be entertained by a particular computer game only for a few hours.
To solve these needs, a variety of computer software program modules may be rented for specified periods of time from a variety of sources, such as local consumer electronics retailers, computer program retailers, or from television video and computer games vendors. However, a problem with the rental of software program modules arises because typically the renter/user has physical control of the program module on some media such as a floppy disk. Unfortunately, the renter/user often copies the program lo module onto a personal floppy disk or onto the hard drive of his or her computer. Thus, the renter/user can thwart the program module owner's copyrights and the license agreements between the program module owner and the rental service provider.
Additionally, the rental service provider has very little control over the amount of use that is made of a particular program module because it is impractical to rent program modules for small periods and because the rental service provider has no way of monitoring use of the program module. Moreover, attempts to pre-program a set period of use, such as four hours, may be easily thwarted by resetting the system clock of the user's computer.
In the prior art, non-software pay-per-use systems are available in such areas as the familiar television pay-per-use example. Pay-per-use television is mostly restricted to one-time viewing, such as a single movie or sports event. Some pay-per-use systems include standard hourly rates, daily rates, or weekend. rates. Unfortunately, as with the rental of software program modules, little has been done to prevent the renter of such pay-per-use programs from illegally copying the programs for subsequent unpaid and unlicensed use.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a software program module rental method and system that allow the rental service provider to monitor the use of rented software program modules.
There is also a need in the art for a software program module rental method and system that allow the rental service provider to rent a particular software program module for a set period and to prevent the renter/user of that program module from unauthorized extension of the rental period.
There is also a need in the art for a software program module rental method and system that allow the rental service provider to rent a particular software program module and prevent unauthorized copying of that software program module by the renter/user.
There is a further need in the art for a software program module rental method and system that allow software applications to be rented on a pay-per-use basis from a remote rental service provider while allowing the rental service provider to monitor use of the rented software application.